A Very Different Trial
by SogekingSchofield503
Summary: The Trial of Garrosh Hellscream, but with a very different take on it, a very different perspective...and in the end, a very different result. Featuring Chi-Ji, the Red Crane of Pandaria, Garrosh Hellscream...and a twist of fate.
1. Part One - Unrepentant

He almost didn't hear the footsteps. Time spent in a cell could do things to one's mind…especially this cell, guarded by two of the damnable Pandaren warriors who seemed to have been carved from stone itself. His remarks did not register to them after more than two weeks. Only when he indicated his thirst did they respond. The glass they'd given him was good, yes…but insubstantial. And yelling did things to increase one's thirst as well.

The cage might have been a simple one…but for the dark purple swirls of some arcane magic that swirled about the bars. The Shado-pan explained what they were doing curtly and not very politely._ "Because you fell to the Sha so spectacularly, we are not about to allow history to repeat itself. The magic is also to contain any of the Sha that might remain within you."_

They'd let him out three times. Once on the first day of the trial, the second time on the third day, and the last time…on the day before yesterday.

In the opinion of the Pandaren that Garrosh was growing to despise, his behavior on the first day of the trial had demonstrated the need for the trial to be carried out in his absence. The smug face of Jaina Proudmoore on that day had just about made Garrosh's blood boil. How he wished she was gone. How he wished…

His thick hands clenched into tight fists. How many plans had fallen apart? How was he in this cell when he deserved the death of a warrior? How long…was this farce of a trial to endure?

He no longer knew.

His eyes narrowed coldly as he stared out of the cell at the world beyond…or at least the tunnel beyond, which led to the outside world.

The footsteps he heard were cold, calculating…and very, very familiar. The hard eyes of one Garrosh Hellscream narrowed to lethal slits. He was here once more. The damnable Pandaren who he had tangled with in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, the one he'd defeated and humiliated and cast down.

Ultimately, the Pandaren who'd been there to cheat Garrosh of a warrior's death.

"You have a guest, Hellscream." The cold voice of Taran Zhu contained a hard edge. "You may speak for no more than five minutes."

"Who is it?!" Garrosh snapped, getting as close to the cage as he dared.

"As I understand it…I can't exactly introduce you to Ji Firepaw." Taran Zhu inclined his head and the thin edge of a wry smile appeared in the small gap that Garrosh could see between his ridiculous hat and his stuffy scarf. "I believe you're already acquainted." The Pandaren's eyes narrowed to slits to match Garrosh's. "As I said…you have five minutes."

Taran turned on his heel and then left…and the heavy form of another Pandaren passed him as he walked back down the tunnel. Garrosh made out the two bowing to one another…and then the hulking form of a much younger Pandaren male approached. A Pandaren male that had been one of Garrosh's allies.

But that was many, many months before.

The thickly built Ji was built much more heavily than Taran Zhu, and bore twin scars over his left eye. "Warchief Hellscream."

"Have you something to say to me?"

Ji Firepaw seemed taken aback by that, but he recovered swiftly. "I did. I wanted…to thank you."

This remark stunned Garrosh. "For what?!" He snarled.

"For opening my eyes." Ji smiled, but the expression was not a kind one. "And those of the ones who followed me. I never realized until it was too late what you really were."

"Speak plainly, Pandaren." Garrosh snapped again. "What do you mean?"

"Surely the orcs must have nightmares or creatures that they mention to small children to scare them at night." Ji suggested airily, sweeping his arms in a grandiose fashion. "You are one of those."

Ji then did something that Garrosh did not expect. He suddenly took a running start at the cage, and the guards who flanked it on either side tensed up...as did Garrosh. _What does this fool hope to accomplish!?_ Ji stopped short in his mad rush and panted heavily, shaking his head. He muttered more to himself than anyone else. "No…I will not give you that much satisfaction."

Garrosh had never seen anything quite like this. Ji now peered through the bars of the cage, presenting the left eye and its scars and speaking coldly to Garrosh. "Your men left quite a few marks on me, Warchief. As a result…this eye cannot see as yours do."

The warchief felt something akin to sickness in his stomach at the sight of that eye. Normally they'd been green, hadn't they? As green as many of the orcs who'd served the True Horde loyally, yes. The blood that surrounded Ji Firepaw's left iris was not normal…a result of whatever damage had been done to him. "They had their orders. You did as well." Garrosh made no apologies. His men should have finished off this damn fool in Orgrimmar…instead he lived.

"Orders to lead my people to final ruin in your service. Yes…" Ji shook his head and stood back. "I was supposed to follow _those_ to the letter. Like a puppet. As I said…you opened my eyes." Ji drew in a long breath. "And I can see what you are now more clearly than I did on that first day in Orgrimmar, all those months ago."

"And what am I?"

"You are beneath my contempt." Ji answered, that cold, ruthless grin on his face. He inclined his head in a mock bow. "I'd hoped I could heal the wounds I saw within the Horde. But your ambition undid all the good I could have done." Garrosh glared balefully at Ji. "The path of the Huojin will endure among the ranks of the Horde…a Horde that needs you no longer." Ji bowed at the waist. "Farewell…Warchief."

Before Garrosh could think of any retort, Ji had spun about almost on the spot and left.

"I thirst." This was all Garrosh could say…and it was the truth.

The guards said nothing. They almost never spoke. The glass was pushed through the small window at the base of the cage.

Garrosh drank…and contemplated just how the hell he'd repay these stiff-necked Pandaren for their efforts.

It'd likely involve blood.

* * *

Instead of Taran Zhu proceeding down the tunnel towards him the next time, a much statelier looking Pandaren with white fur and gray hair arranged into a topknot approached. An eyepatch covered one eye…and they were not one of the Shado-Pan that Garrosh knew.

"What?!" Garrosh snapped.

The single blue eye of the Pandaren narrowed, and an absolutely lethal gaze pinned him to the spot. This Pandaren slightly shorter than Taran Zhu was and power fairly exuded from their being. After a moment, they looked to the guards…and then a flame seemed to gather in their hands.

Garrosh's jaw dropped when the Pandaren swept the flame through the guards, sweeping them back and knocking them against the walls before they had so much as a second to think. They'd trusted him…he wore the uniform. Who was this one, and what did he want? The Pandaren knelt over both guards and nodded once. "They live. Good." Now, they turned to him. "Warchief Hellscream." The Pandaren bowed their head. "I have an offer for you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kairoz." The Pandaren smiled, but it was not a kind expression. "If you mean this body…well, this is Master Nurong of the Shado-Pan. He's going to be in a rude surprise when these guards tell him he was in two places at once."

"What do you want with me?" Garrosh demanded.

"As I said, I wanted to make an offer to you." Kairoz inclined his head. "Have you ever heard…of the Dark Portal?"

"I have." Garrosh answered.

"Suppose I were to offer you your freedom, wealth, and all the glories of the power you once held…" Kairoz shrugged their shoulders.

"What if I told you I wanted Azeroth?" The Warchief's voice was harsh…as was the demand. He knew it would not be an easy task to regain what he'd lost…but he couldn't accomplish that from inside a cell.

Kairoz took that into consideration. "The power you once held…that undeserving people have stolen from you. And the means to gain a measure of vengeance on those people. What if…all you needed to do to attain this once again…was to go through the Dark Portal?"

Garrosh actually liked the sounds of this. "There's more to this plan, isn't there? I'm interested." Garrosh's grin was not a pleasant expression at the best of times…but he wore it. "Go on…"

The smile that appeared on Garrosh Hellscream's face grew larger and larger as Kairoz, in the form and voice of Master Nurong of the Shado-Pan, continued his explanation.


	2. Part Two - The Red Crane

For the Red Crane, seasons and time were things that naturally flowed, one after another. Something was amiss, however…it was as though something were about to go terribly wrong. It was a feeling he'd had before one of his disciples fell to the Sha of Despair in the Krasarang Wilds, and a feeling he'd had just before the Sha of Despair nearly destroyed him. The Red Crane had endured that encounter, but only just…and with no small amount of help of a young man from the Alliance by the name of Anduin Wrynn…as well as several others who'd risked their lives for his sake. Anduin was the one who stood out, though…a young man who had sought the advice of the Red Crane, only to see Chi-Ji at his absolute lowest.

There was an old saying in Pandaria that bearing witness to the humility of another was a good way to gather the first fruits of friendship. So too had it been with Chi-Ji and Anduin. The time they'd spent together was brief, yes, but Anduin had gained a very important understanding of the land he traveled through. As well as the earnest wishes of one of that land's guardians in his future ventures. The thoughts that Chi-Ji had about the time he'd spent in Anduin's presence were good ones. The ones he had now, however…were turbulent. Something was about to go disastrously wrong.

Something that had eluded the notice of the others in the courtroom now rang the bells of alarm within the mind of the Red Crane. Where was the strange being Kairoz that had offered to facilitate the trial? Chi-Ji had felt immediately suspicious, and with good reason… In the memory of the Red Crane, some dragons had assisted the mogu in the past with maintaining their tight-fisted control over Pandaria, and if they had the chance to throw the trial into disarray to send a message, this Kairoz might very well take it.

He looked to the Jade Serpent, the Black Ox, and the White Tiger, one after another. The trial was in recess…the person representing Garrosh's defense, a tauren by the name of Baine Bloodhoof, seemed to be sweating as he considered the advice he was being presented. The murderously sharp eyes of Chi-Ji missed very little in small places. He looked to where those who were determined to prove Garrosh's guilt stood and saw the looks of relief…the laughter on their faces. How little they understood what this was about.

Chi-Ji, more than ever, was convinced this trial was a sideshow. A brewmaster ten mugs into their finest creation could have seen that very plainly. Taran Zhu was a masterful orator, yes…but the courtroom was something that defied his control. Kairoz had intervened time and again throughout to make matters incessantly difficult.

But then again, this was not an easy trial. _Everyone is guilty of something at one point in their lives. _Chi-Ji reasoned._ So too is it with Garrosh. The Vale that was the source of many, many great things in this land is in utter chaos because of his ambition. And the darkness that once existed is gone as a result of the Sha of Pride being forced to the surface, yes… _

_But what punishment can there be for one who has done such things? Is there such a thing as 'adequate' justice?_

The Celestials had chosen very different forms than they normally did. Part of Chi-Ji bristled at the idea that this sort of deception was necessary; this 'Blood elf' struck no chord within his inmost being. He was as conflicted as a fledgling and as defiant as ever. When questions were directed his way by the defense (who seemed to think Chi-Ji would help them, having assumed the form he had), he answered as bluntly as possible, and with no more than three words at a time. He looked to the other Celestials and stated, "Something is amiss. Shall I…attend to matters?"

Niuzao met his eyes and nodded once. "Do what you must." The Black Ox stated simply.

Yu'lon, having chosen the form of a Pandaren cub, nodded as well. "Tread lightly. Do not make a worse situation than that which exists…if you can help it." The cheeky smile she directed his way belied the seriousness of her words.

Xuen's form seemed to shift into that of a mighty Pandaren. The White Tiger was restless, Chi-Ji felt this very keenly. "I agree." Xuen stated calmly, shaking his great head. The form he took…was the one of Rook Stonetoe. Poor, plain, simple Rook, who was gone forever...but remembered by the Celestials he had served so faithfully and for so long. "Go, Chi-Ji."

Chi-Ji nodded…and then seemed to vanish from the makeshift courtroom. He made certain no one was watching the high parapets, not even the Shado-Pan who had come here, and appeared there. The Red Crane considered matters; his preferred appearance would only draw unnecessary attention to himself. Thus he reasoned it would be better to take a different shape. And so he did. The form he took was of a magnificently built male Pandaren, with reddish fur about the arms, eyes, and stomach, a thick chest, and a glorious stomach that spilled over simple reddish pants.

It was a form he knew well and enjoyed greatly…the name of this form was Fat Long-fat. A unique name, to be certain, but one that Chi-Ji was happy to have. Size was strength to the Pandaren, and Chi-Ji had come to love them dearly.

_I wish you were here, Thelonius, but you are not. I shall make do in your absence. _Chi-Ji seemed to glide to the ground in his great, ungainly form, still unwatched and unnoticed by those who were outside the Temple of the White Tiger. In this form, Chi-Ji would have brought a smile to any Pandaren who caught sight of him. Magnificently built males such as Fat Long-fat had a way of bringing cheer where they passed…whether it was of the alcoholic variety or of a good dance.

But cheer and good fortune were not on his mind. What _was_ on his mind was the strange disturbance he felt; a symptom of a problem that had to be addressed immediately.

He began walking much faster…aware of the rhythmic swaying of his great gut. Now _that_…was a feeling he enjoyed. Or at least…one he would have enjoyed under slightly better circumstances.

* * *

Chi-Ji met the eyes of the guards at the entrance to the tunnel leading to Garrosh Hellscream's cage. "Is…someone inside?" Chi-Ji asked respectfully. The guards were Shado-Pan, a burly male with a brawler's build and a solidly-built female with icy blue eyes that rivaled even the glaciers of Kun-Lai.

The guards exchanged a glance, looking at the gigantic Pandaren for a moment and considering what they were to say. "The former warchief of the Horde, of course."

"Has anyone passed this way to visit him?" Chi-Ji asked in his most diplomatic tone imaginable, fully aware that Garrosh was within. Patience was a virtue…and one that even the Pandaren tested.

"A Hawkmaster of the Order." The voice of the guardswoman stated, shrugging.

"I am to speak with him. It will not be long." Chi-Ji announced.

The guards didn't like the sound of that. "Garrosh is not going to escape on _our_ watch." The burly male stated, as though it were written in stone and known to the Lorewalkers.

"You're right, he isn't." Chi-Ji confirmed with a nod. "I am simply making certain of that. Now…" He closed his eyes. "May I see him?"

The guardswoman met Chi-Ji's eyes, attempting to gauge the Red Crane in his Pandaren form. "You have ten minutes and no more. The guards inside will dismiss you when your time is up."

"I appreciate this, sister." Chi-Ji bowed to her, smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you for your service to a fat old man."

The two Shado-Pan seemed quite bemused by this statement, but allowed Chi-Ji to enter. He did not run…running was not something this form was suited to, but his walk was as brisk as his thick legs could manage. _My true form flies swifter and everyone would know it…and that is part of the problem. _The Red Crane's eyes narrowed as he saw a rather strange sight. The cage was wrapped in arcane magic, the kind of spells that could prevent Sha from springing loose. This was not unusual. What was unusual was the Shado-Pan with his back turned to the entrance…and the two Pandaren guards who lay slumped against the wall.

Chi-Ji's eyes widened with horror and alarm. The form of the Shado-Pan who stood talking to Hellscream was one that he recognized. It was Hawkmaster Nurong, yes...or was it? Chi-Ji took in a deep breath with the keen nose that Fat Long-fat was blessed with…and smelled something very different from Nurong. From Chi-Ji's few meetings with the Hawkmaster, he'd determined that the Wu Kao master smelled of sage and high mountain herbs. The 'Nurong' who spoke with Hellscream smelled of thick, heavy woodsmoke.

"I'll give you _one chance_ to explain yourself." Chi-Ji stated in a grim tone, drawing closer to the two. He was once again glad to have the bulk of the form that he possessed... "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"


	3. Part Three - The Warchief's Alternative

Chi-Ji took in a long breath as the image of Nurong turned to him. "Hello, Red Crane. So good of you to join us."

Rather than be shocked at the fact that his identity had been penetrated so easily, Chi-Ji stared down the false Pandaren in front of him. The orc on the other side of the cage did not look happy at all at the fact that Chi-Ji was here.

"None of the Celestials would risk tampering with the defendant." Chi-Ji stated coolly. "Therefore…you must be Kairoz. A pleasure to meet you." The jaw of the big Pandaren set in a hard frown. "Again."

"The pleasure is mine." Kairoz stood, a glower setting across Nurong's normally kind features. "Although…I'm not sure that I can just let you leave."

"I'd be surprised if you did." Chi-Ji muttered darkly. "And as it so happens…I didn't plan on letting you leave here." The frown now became a cold smile. Chi-Ji had observed generations of Pandaren martial artists, had even advised several of them in the past on how to attain inmost calm and sureness of self. _If nothing else…plan for the worst._

Kairoz took one step towards Chi-Ji, sizing him up. In one motion, he swept both hands over his mouth as though to cup then…and then flame blasted forth from Kairoz's lips, funneled between both hands. Chi-Ji felt the heat of the blast directed at him; he'd known something was off the instant Kairoz stood closer. Kairoz _was _a dragon, wasn't he? But Chi-Ji was far cannier than anticipated.

The bulky build of Fat Long-fat's body was not one predisposed to running. Rolling was a different story. The huge Pandaren threw himself hastily to the left and reduced the distance to his opponent. Kairoz readied a second flame blast, only for Chi-Ji to elude by feinting left. When the fiery spray went awry, Kairoz having fallen for Fat Long-fat's maneuver, Chi-Ji took full advantage of his opponent's mistake. One thick hand slammed hard into the false Pandaren's jaw, followed swiftly by two feet as Chi-Ji threw himself into a brilliantly executed Rising Sun Kick. Both of his feet connected solidly with Kairoz's head.

Whether Kairoz knew it or not, he'd chosen a good form to inhabit. Much like the real Nurong would have been in his shoes, Kairoz was badly staggered and stunned by the blow. But his recoil was woozier than any Shado-Pan Hawkmaster would have dared permit, and Chi-Ji closed in for the finishing strike. Kairoz managed a single woozy punch and missed. Fat Long-fat accepted the fist that had been thrown his way with both hands, and swung Kairoz as hard as he could into the wall. There was a fierce crack as the false pandaren's head slammed against the wall of the prison.

Chi-Ji's chest heaved. Kairoz made one last effort to stand…and then slumped against the floor. _A cleanly fought duel on my part. I wonder what that fire would have done to me. Best not to worry about it._ Chi-Ji stood over the fallen Kairoz and his eyes narrowed. _Even if he isn't totally out cold, it would be better to make sure he doesn't interrupt me. _He knelt down and slammed a finger into the side of Kairoz's neck, making absolutely certain the dragon still had a pulse, but cutting off his circulation. If only for a moment, he needed the dragon **truly** unconscious.

The Shado-Pan guards that Kairoz had ambushed in his disguise as Nurong were still out -Ji now stood before the cage…all alone. The guards outside had clearly not noticed the fracas…perhaps they were counting on the ones inside the tunnel to inform them of any disturbance? It didn't matter now.

The eyes of Fat Long-fat narrowed as he stared down the deposed warchief of the Horde. "So…Garrosh Hellscream. I take it your…guest had designs on loosing you on Azeroth once again?" Chi-Ji spoke in a deep voice, that of the Pandaren.

"Foolish ideas." Garrosh answered, eyes narrowing in such a hostile fashion that Chi-Ji knew he'd hit the mark. "And they're all useless now."

Chi-Ji held up a hand. "Suppose you were to receive a better offer. One that involved walking out of this cell."

"Walking past you, after what you did to him?!" Garrosh shook his head disgustedly. "Give me a fair fight, my weapon, and then I might take your offer." His eyes narrowed to lethal slits.

"You assume you would need violence to pass me." Chi-Ji murmured. "How unfortunate. And incorrect, I might add."

Garrosh folded both arms over his chest. "What…'alternative' do you propose, _Pandaren_?" This was spoken with so much contempt that Chi-Ji was quite glad for the arcane magic that shielded the cage from the Sha. Such a statement might have stirred more dangerous things not so long ago.

Chi-Ji folded both arms over his chest, matching Garrosh's defiant posture. "You were watched the moment you set foot on this continent. I witnessed your soldiers seize my temple and the people who had come to worship there for your own purposes. I watched you tour the continent as a conquering general would." Chi-Ji's eyes became tight slits bearing fierce condemnation. "Lastly…thanks in part to the testimony of Taran Zhu and others, we know who is responsible for the dreadful state of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. You have made war upon not just the people of this land…but upon the society that existed here."

"Get on with it." Garrosh rolled his eyes. He'd stated at the outset of the trial that he was not guilty…nor that he was innocent. Which left him effectively admitting guilt while both the one defending him and the one prosecuting him were endlessly circling one another's arguments.

"You claimed our form of justice was a comedy, did you not." Chi-Ji stated plainly. "Well…what say you get back to reality?"

"You must be joking." Garrosh answered him. "You claim I am guilty. Yet you would let me loose?"

"On two conditions." Chi-Ji held up a hand.

Garrosh's eyes narrowed. Again, he took a more hostile stance. "What conditions?"

"The first, and most important." Chi-Ji stated, relaxing both arms over the considerable belly of Fat Long-fat. "In twenty-five years' time…you _will_ answer for what you did here these last few months." Chi-Ji stated. "If you have found glory or death in that time…well, I guess it'll be up to whatever gods your people worship to judge your guilt." The Pandaren eyes of Fat Long-fat closed for a moment. "But there will be a verdict. And your fate shall hang in the balance at that time."

"You're telling me I can escape the trial?" Hellscream's eyes became quizzical. The logic Chi-Ji was using was baffling. "Why?"

"It's what he wanted, isn't it?" Chi-Ji gestured with a heavy hand to Kairoz, who remained unconscious. "You get your freedom back. Azeroth unites to stop you. And you get the satisfaction of crushing it with a heavy hand." For emphasis, Chi-Ji clenched one of his huge hangs into a tight fist. The noise of every knuckle grinding and crackling would have rivaled great boulders toppling down a waterfall. "Under my terms…you go free, now. I give you two and a half decades to decide whether you acted rightly or wrongly."

Garrosh considered this offer for a moment. "If I die before that time is up…I suppose I have the _satisfaction_ of having cheated the Pandaren of their judgment. And the Alliance."

"That's correct." Chi-Ji said in a soothing voice. "If you find a glorious death before that time, a warrior's death on the field of battle…the name of Hellscream would surely live on forever." Chi-Ji felt no small amount of revulsion at what he was saying, but he needed Garrosh to agree to this proposal. He still hadn't asked about the second condition yet…which, contrary to what Chi-Ji had said earlier, was far more important.

"A warrior's death." Garrosh shook his head. "And another chance to go down in history. Very well…" Garrosh stood to the cage's entrance. "I like that idea better than rotting in a cell."

"And so you should." Chi-Ji said in that soothing tone of voice once more. He walked to the guards and removed the twin sets of keys that rested at their waists. The first key slid into place, and the second one opened the gate. "Now then…your freedom awaits you, Garrosh Hellscream. Might I suggest you take it while it lasts?"

Garrosh muttered something darkly about the idea of freedom when a judgment hammer awaited him in twenty-five years, but Chi-Ji chose to ignore it. The moment he was free of the cage and its arcane magic, Garrosh clenched both fists together.

"Now that I'm out…" Garrosh seemed apprehensive, and with good reason. He couldn't chance his escape plan being dashed by the guards hearing his voice, now could he?

"You should be honored." Chi-Ji's eyes narrowed slightly and a smile spread across his features. "Believe you me…it's been a long time since anyone could claim to have escaped the Shado-Pan."

"Another honor. Maybe it'll go on my grave." Garrosh shook his head disdainfully. "Am I supposed to walk past the guards as well?"

"Yes…" Chi-Ji's smile now took on a considerably more ruthless edge. "You are."

Garrosh looked at his fists for a moment and then back at Chi-Ji. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You know…you never asked about the second condition. But given how this is where we stand now…" Chi-Ji's smile became less that of a drunken brewmaster and more that of a Pandaren rogue who had a target in their sights that could never hope to escape. "I suppose I should explain it…"


	4. Part Four - Transformation

In the moment that Chi-Ji had begun smiling, he'd begun turning his hands over one another. Garrosh's face drew into a snarl as he caught sight of the small ball of magic that had appeared between Chi-Ji's palms, which now swirled the spell he'd focused into being into a larger and larger ball. "The second term of your temporary release…is that you are going to help rebuild the very people you made war against. You are going to step into their lifestyle, Garrosh Hellscream." Chi-Ji continued focusing. In this tight a space, and considering Garrosh's hulking size, the chance of the orc getting down the tunnel and to freedom was less than one in a hundred thousand. The Red Crane knew his magic well.

And Garrosh knew it. Having seen Chi-Ji so effortlessly take down Kairoz, the Warchief of the Horde regarded the spell between Chi-Ji's hands with something akin to terror…and something akin to disgust as well. "Why?!"

"Because I bore witness to your unrepentant attitude. From the outset of this trial, you have treated _everyone_ as though they were beneath you." Chi-Ji's eyes narrowed, the spell was almost complete.

"I'd prefer my cell to whatever death that spell might inflict." Garrosh snapped defiance, backing towards the tunnel.

"Really?" Chi-Ji grunted, continuing to focus the spell using both of his heavy hands. The glowing orb he shaped and held was now as large as a Pandaren's head…and far heavier. "It's not going to kill you."

"Would…you…stop…" The light from the orb was now as bright as the sun; the entire world stood still for a moment.

"Would you stop?" Chi-Ji repeated, almost dumbfounded. "You know…I think a great many Pandaren said that on the day your ambition destroyed their lives, when you chose to unleash a travesty into the heart of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. I think a great many outsiders begged your forces to do just that over the course of your war…a war that you benefited _greatly_ from." Garrosh's eyes were but pinpricks in the growing light of the orb. "You did not listen to your victims then."

Before Garrosh could protest, the Red Crane snapped, "You accepted my terms, _did you not?_ It is too late to amend the agreement…and I am not listening to you _now_." In that moment, he brought up the spell and pushed it at Garrosh. "This is the second part of our agreement…Garrosh Hellscream."

The deposed Warchief seemed to vanish as the spell contacted him in that instant. The light that had filled the space faded gradually…an echoing thrum seeming to hang in the air.

"You get your freedom…but you lose the form you might have enjoyed it in." Chi-Ji concluded as the light faded to reveal something very different. The spell had transformed the Garrosh Hellscream that had caused so much death, chaos, and woe in this land into a thickly built Pandaren male with hopeless confusion in his eyes. Reddish brown streaks of fur surrounded both eyes in almost a teardrop shape, the hair atop his head a simple white with no topknot of any sort. Garrosh's physique was fundamentally different. Where his body as an orc had bristled with nothing but strength, his Pandaren body had a thick belly that rose above pants that just barely fit about his newly expanded waistline. The shoulders were still strong, yes…but the armor that they'd once been able to support clattered to the ground as Garrosh's shoulders were now too small to hold them up.

And in that moment, Chi-Ji's smile grew. "You were so eager to accept my first term that you ignored the second. You lost your focus." Fat Long-fat drew closer to the transformed Garrosh and stared into his eyes coldly. "So…what do you think of your new body?"

"This….this isn't who _I_ am." Garrosh snarled, his voice sounding very different. The rustic tones of a farmer from the Valley of the Four Winds were not quite as commanding as his original voice. "Why would you do this to me?"

"To teach you a lesson in humility, of course." Chi-Ji stood back before Garrosh could think to punch him. That was one thing he would not have liked in the slightest; Pandaren were well-known for their heavy fists. "One that you could have used a very, very long time ago." The Red Crane added.

At the look of utter fury that filled Garrosh's entire being, Chi-Ji sighed. "I see…that you do not care for who you are now. Unfortunate…but you must unlearn what you have learned."

Garrosh waited no longer to strike, taking the first swing in his new body at Chi-Ji. "You speak nonsense! Change me back to who I was!" The Red Crane only just managed to dodge this.

"No." Chi-Ji answered, ducking the next blow and slamming an elbow into Garrosh's chest…which was much slimmer than what it had been before. He drove the wind out of the newly transformed Pandaren's body. Garrosh tried to stand up…only for Chi-Ji to grip him by the neck and slam him downwards against the floor of the cell. "Perhaps this technique will serve to calm you…" The Red Crane spoke in the most soothing tone of voice imaginable, gathering a numbing mist in one hand. One of Garrosh's arms had been pinned behind his back by Chi-Ji's slamming him to the groudn, and the Red Crane used his right hand to restrain Garrosh's free hand against his chest. The deposed Warchief still wriggled furiously. He was fighting as best he could, clawing and kicking at Chi-Ji in a frantic bid to escape.

When Chi-Ji's mist-wrapped left hand touched Garrosh's face, the green mists that he'd summoned flowed into Garrosh's new fur. The former Warchief of the Horde grimaced once…twice…and then ceased struggling entirely in Chi-Ji's grasp. A far more peaceful expression took its place on Garrosh's brow.

"You have done much, little one. Sleep." Chi-Ji spoke quietly, calmly. Now that Garrosh was no longer struggling, he could use both hands to summon another spell. This he did quickly. "Now then…to open the Door of the Heavens itself and to peer upon your very memories…" He muttered under his breath. In that moment, a second bright light filled the room.

The life and times of Garrosh Hellscream flashed through Chi-Ji's mind in an instant. He achieved complete understanding with the orc in that moment. Heaven's Door was something that the Celestials were hesitant to tamper with…and with good reason. "Now I understand." Chi-Ji murmured, holding the hand that had summoned the mists and placing it against Garrosh's nose. The nose of a Pandaren now…no sneer this face could have born would measure close to the intensity of Garrosh's original face. "Who you once were _will _no doubt war with who you are now…that is, if I do not act. Therefore…I'll need to bind you with a special safety lock." Chi-Ji's face became grave as he looked at the senseless Garrosh. "Your memories will not serve you such as you are. So…many of them will have to be hidden."

Garrosh gasped for breath and found it…but only haltingly. He sucked in great greedy gasps that caused his huge stomach to fill out. Chi-Ji removed his hand from the newly-transformed Pandaren's face and stood to his feet. "You will live in Pandaria. Even if you are not capable of undoing the damage that you and those you commanded have caused, you will still strive to heal the wounds that this land has suffered." Chi-Ji commanded as Garrosh sat up. He placed the hand back on Garrosh's face. "I cannot promise that you will find peace."

The orange-brown eyes of the former warchief were hostile…but the anger soon faded, replaced by confusion. "Who am I now?" Chi-Ji sighed with relief; he'd succeeded in drawing a curtain over the memory of the fight or of Garrosh's past self. The only thing that this new Pandaren would remember…would be the terms of the agreement.

"I do not know." The Red Crane shrugged the great shoulders of his huge Pandaren form. "In the end, only you can find that out for yourself." He took in a long breath. "You have twenty-five years to determine your own fate. When they are up…you will be called to account for your actions." He pointed down the tunnel. "The guards will not know what to do with you…such as you are. They don't know who you are, either. Use the chance I have given you. Forge your own future."

The Pandaren who had once been Garrosh Hellscream sighed wearily. The voice of a farmer, not of a Warchief, left their lips. "You did something to my mind. Red Crane…" The Pandaren drew in a hot breath, almost as though to try and keep from weeping. "What am I to do?"

"You are to live a new life…free from the demons of your past." Chi-Ji suggested. "Or, when you fully remember who you are…you can reject who you have become and return to who you once were. Woe be to you if you choose that path." Chi-Ji drew in a long breath. "And if you must beg for your first few days, I think you will find that the Pandaren people are very generous to their own, if no one else. A beggar in these turbulent times will be certain to gain their sympathy." The Red Crane headed down the tunnel to the world beyond. "A world of possibility and a land of opportunity await you. Go forth…and do be afraid."

"I am not afraid." There was a hard edge that Hellscream might once have possessed in the new Pandaren's assertion. The burly Pandaren headed up the tunnel. Free for the time being…but with another judgment hanging in the future.

For a moment, Chi-Ji paused in his ruminations. "Now then…let the world forget the name Hellscream for a time. Let the ghosts have their peace…" The Red Crane walked much more differently than he had when he'd entered the tunnel. He looked to Kairoz and to the guards, all three of whom seemed to stir. Kairoz was weakest of the trio.

The Red Crane, in his guise as Fat Long-fat, knelt over Kairoz, who was still trapped in Nurong's form. "As for you…I believe the Shado-Pan will be _**very**_ interested as to why their Hawkmaster attacked their guards…and why the prisoner those guards kept is gone. Don't you?" The look of horror that filled Kairoz's eye was not something that Chi-Ji relished…but it was still there nonetheless. "Yes…I think they'd like to hear that _very much."_

THE END…?


	5. Part Five - The Lord of the Shado-Pan

Life had become _very_ complicated for Taran Zhu after the capture of Garrosh Hellscream. But if the trial had been chaotic…then what happened to bring it to a close was even more so.

The guards assigned to watch Garrosh had brought forth a Pandaren who appeared very similar to Hawkmaster Nurong and proclaimed that they'd been betrayed from within. Upon further investigation (and some needling by the Celestials), it was made clear before the entire court that Kairoz had sought to spring Garrosh from captivity for his own purposes.

When the Dark Portal was mentioned as Garrosh's likely plan of escape, both the Lady Proudmoore and Lor'themar Theron bore horrified expressions. The courtroom had to be hushed repeatedly by Taran's judicious use of the Temple's great bell…but one thing was clear. Whatever had happened involved the Dark Portal, Kairoz…and a strange human that Taran did not truly recognize, or trust, for that matter.

But the matter was settled. Both the Alliance and the Horde would investigate the Dark Portal…and if Garrosh was on the other side, they would hunt him to the ends of wherever he had gone.

For Taran Zhu…it was a point of honor that he made certain another war did not break loose in that courtroom. And he had only _just_ managed to do this…

Now…matters had settled. The Shado-Pan had to rebuild their strength…and with no mantid activity likely for another six to eleven months, this was possible. The Golden Lotus…had been all but destroyed, but the surviving members of the order pledged that they would endure.

_They will have to sacrifice a great many traditions in order to do so. _Taran reflected, looking out of the window of his room in Kun-Lai. It was not much larger than the other rooms in the Monastery; a plain bed stood in one corner with a table that could seat four next to a closet…where the robes Taran wore for particular ceremonies were stored, along with an extra set of Shado-Pan uniforms. One of which his mother had recently made for him…

Family. Friends. Food. That was what his people's lifestyle had been centered about. Garrosh had made war against all three…and had his ambition succeeded utterly, Taran would now be dead and the Shado-Pan crushed into the dust.

But he had _not_ succeeded. Where Taran had failed, others had not. His loss to Garrosh humbled him...and taught him that even he, as the Lord of this martial order, had to continue to improve.

To do anything less would be to invite a second failure.

There was a knock at the door; a single, heavy knock that woke him from his thoughts. Before Taran could answer it, there was a second knock. He sighed. It appeared the universe was striving to irritate him. He would not allow it to succeed.

The Lord of the Shado-Pan swung the door open to reveal a huge red-furred Pandaren with kind eyes, a gigantic belly over their waist, and a simple belt over their trousers. Taran didn't recognize them, but his eyes narrowed to slits. "How did you get in here?"

"I apologize for the sudden…intrusion." The big Pandaren bowed. "I have come on behalf of…a mutual acquaintance, Taran Zhu."

"It must be a very important acquaintance for you to address me as an equal." Taran huffed, gesturing to the table. "Sit down if you wish. I see that matters are intent on…_annoying_ me."

"Perhaps it is because you are in a stressful position." The big Pandaren shrugged. "I cannot say for certain."

Taran held a hand to the bridge of his nose for a moment, breathing out a long, quiet breath and allowing his exasperation to fade. "Perhaps you should tell me who this acquaintance is…"

"I have come on behalf of the Red Crane."

Taran Zhu froze on the spot, in mid-step. "I see." His eyes narrowed to slits. This information was of the utmost importance for a Celestial to have sent it in such a fashion…and if anything, this Pandaren was not be speaking with just their own voice. They were speaking on behalf of one of the August Celestials.

"The Celestials have…information for you. And for _one_ of your subordinates." The strange Pandaren held up a hand. "The Red Crane asks that you do not impart this information to anyone else…unless you are on your deathbed. The same applies for the one person you are permitted to speak to."

"I understand." Taran drew in a long breath. "What is the will of the Celestials?"

The big Pandaren leaned in. "This concerns the Trial…"

As they spoke, Taran's eyes grew wider and wider with shock. The narrative that was related to him…was of the kind that Lorewalker Cho would have loved to hear. Unfortunately…it was the kind of story that could never reach the good Lorewalker's ears.

* * *

"And that…is the end of the story. For now."

Taran's lips were dry. His eyes were stunned, his jaw hung, rather slack. It was an embarrassing position, to say the least…but considering all of what he had just been told.

_Celestials._

"Why do this? Why do any of it?" Taran asked, recovering his voice. His throat was still scratchy. "Why go to that length? Wouldn't justice have prevailed had things played out?"

The big Pandaren shook their head. "It was…not believed wise at the time to allow such a temptation to remain."

Taran considered this. "What am I to do now? You have told me of his fate…and of his state."

"Do you desire revenge, Taran Zhu?" The big Pandaren leaned forward on the table.

The Lord of the Shado-Pan needed not even a second to answer. "No. I do not."

"Then let events play out as they will in Pandaria." The huge Pandaren stood to his feet. Taran did as well. At that point…the big Pandaren bowed. "Taran Zhu…our vigil _was_ lax. But now, a new era dawns over this continent…over the people that call this land home."

Taran Zhu let loose a long sigh. "I will tell only one person of this, as the Celestials have requested. Stranger…what is your name?"

The huge Pandaren froze midstep before he could leave. "You would not know me by the name I give you, Lord Zhu. At least…not right away." Taran stared into the man's eyes. Finally, the other Pandaren sighed. "My name is Fat Long-Fat."

And with that…the big Pandaren left him in his quarters. Taran Zhu drew in a long breath and knelt on the floor of his room. In some senses…what he'd just been told was a form of justice that he couldn't have put into place. Was this justice? Or was it a trial deferred to another day…until the defendant had a better mindset with which to regard things?

Taran Zhu did not know. But he did know this much…

The last time he had questioned the will of a Celestial, he had fallen to the Sha of Hatred.

He would make no such mistakes this time. So he bowed his head…and prayed, placing his trust in those that had watched over this land for thousands of years.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES - I am perfectly open to continuing the story. So...what ideas do you have? Either review this or shoot me a private message, and I will be happy to field them and consider them!


	6. Part Six - The Tiller and the Stranger

THE VALLEY OF THE FOUR WINDS

YOON

The cottage that belonged to Yoon was a simple one, the product of many months spent in the service of the Tillers. His eyes roved over the documents he'd been given, looking for any loopholes. This was a role that suited him well…he was well aware of the legal trickery that Pandaren in the Valley would resort to in order to get their way. And those who had helped him for all those months…didn't _need_ to know about the nastier side of Pandaren politics.

It was evening now…three months in all had passed since the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, that fabled place on the other side of the mountains, had been thrown into ruin. Three months since the protector of Pandaria, Taran Zhu, had almost died at the hands of Garrosh Hellscream. The panic of the Vale's destruction reached Halfhill within hours. Rumors first…then refugees, driven to flight.

They all carried with them the horror stories of what had been. Of relatives left behind, of a place blackened beyond ruin.

Time was ever on Farmer Yoon's mind. The friends he'd made and who had tended the farm so dutifully had left almost the second the word had reached here. Two and a half months had passed since the Battles of Orgimmar. Since Hellscream was vanquished...

And not one whisper of the Trial of the one responsible for these catastrophes had reached Yoon since. His friends from the lands beyond had not returned...Yoon wondered if they ever would.

A knock at the door disturbed his legal ruminations. A solid one…and Yoon sighed heavily as he turned to get up from his chair. When he opened the door, he met the piercing eyes of his guest almost immediately. A huge red-furred Pandaren with no shirt, but only a pair of pants and a towel thrown over their shoulder. "Can I help you with something?" Yoon asked, one hand fidgeting at his side. If this was a hired man from one of the Tiller's clients sent to argue a contract, well…

"Three other farms said you were hiring." The red-furred Pandaren pointed back up the road. "Are you?"

Yoon let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. I am, as a matter of fact. What's your name?"

"I…uh…" The Pandaren sighed. "Look, I've been in too many scrapes in recent months. _I_ honestly can't remember it at times."

"That's not good…Well, I'm Yoon, just so you know!" Yoon stated. Then he asked cautiously, "You're a veteran of the wars?"

The Pandaren nodded once. "Yeah…"

"Well…you come in. I'll see if I can get something worked out quick." Yoon smiled reassuringly. "Come, sit down!"

The stranger did just that, throwing the towel over the other shoulder. It had a small Horde insignia on it…Yoon hoped none of the scrapes were because of those who'd lost family to the Horde getting into fights with the stranger.

"Nice place." The stranger mused aloud, rubbing one heavy hand over their gut.

"Indeed it is. It took…some time to get that way." Yoon murmured in reply. The stranger smiled…and the gesture calmed Yoon's heart somewhat.

Yoon finally found a simple document, one that he offered to those who'd come looking for work. When he offered it to the strange Pandaren, they stared at it. "Maybe I'm the fool for not asking until now…but what do you offer?"

"More than that." Yoon assured them. "You'll have quarters, and we'll provide food and clean water. And good wages. You'll be hard-pressed to find better ones in the Valley! Unless you want to go to the Alliance, that is."

The stranger's lip curled at that idea and they nodded. "Where should I sign?"

"Right here." Yoon pointed.

The stranger signed something…and Yoon was baffled. "Xai?"

"It is simple. It will work…until I remember my old name. One day, I will." The strange Pandaren…Xai…stood to their feet. Then they bowed in the traditional fashion. "Thank you."

Yoon led them out to one of the small houses the Tillers had bought. Xai looked the buildings over and then nodded. "Better than a torn-up tent in the middle of Kun-Lai…"

"That it is." Yoon smiled and opened the door…to reveal the homely accommodations. "I…hope you don't mind the cat."

"I won't. Good for mice!" Xai chuckled. "Thank you again. My first day is tomorrow, yes?"

"It is." Yoon bowed. "I'll have you sized for a shirt first thing in the morning." When Xai stared, Yoon explained, "The Tillers want to present a good image. If it's too hot, you can always take it off…but seeing as you're new, people will want to see you putting your best paw forward."

"Sensible." Xai nodded. "Thank you again. See you in the morning."

Yoon left…glad that he'd at least found someone to help with all the chores. Being the accountant and…well, now, the lawyer for The Tillers did NOT exempt him from all the other work. Especially seeing as his friends had left…

* * *

"XAI"

His mind settled as he sat down on the couch. Three days had passed since whatever fog had been placed over his mind had cleared…leaving him with no clue as to who he had been before.

Those he passed on the road to Kun-Lai were eager to tell of their exploits. There was a burning distaste, a bitter bile, that he felt rise in his throat whenever they spoke of the Alliance. There were Pandaren who had willingly served them...his people.

He had lit one of the candles, the shadows of the room seeming to melt away. He heard a soft 'mrrr' and looked to meet the accosting golden eyes of a cat. A cat with short gray fur on their back and soft white fur over their belly.

The eyes reminded him of something…of someone he'd recently met. But he couldn't quite place them.

"And how are _you _doing?" He offered both hands. The cat sniffed at them…then jumped into them, allowing Xai to lift the cat up and onto his shoulder.

It was good that he'd been accepted so quickly by this little fuzzball, in Xai's opinion. The steady rumble of the cat's purring was rhythmic…wonderful. It was very, very soothing to his mind. The cat moved from his hands and reclined near where he lay his head, sleep beginning to come over Xai…

He looked into the flame and rolled to the side of the couch, the cat resting on his shoulder. His thoughts slowly settled towards sleep…a good day awaited him. An opportunity to prove himself was in the offing…and he would not put it to waste.

His eyes began to close…the flame of the candle twinkling and dancing between them.

"…_you are nothing like them!"_

A deep, commanding Pandaren voice shattered his slumber immediately. The hostile tone in their voice was something that screamed out of the mists of Xai's mind. Xai sat up at once, a shout escaping his lips. Panting, he held a hand to his chest, his heart racing and all of his breaths becoming quick, harsh ones. The cat reacted to his sudden movement by jumping up and onto the armrests of the couch. Those golden eyes cast an accusing stare at Xai.

Xai had no idea what the memory was from. At that moment, the candle's light faded entirely…leaving Xai in the darkness.

Well, not entirely in the darkness. The cat's golden eyes seemed to shine in the darkness, and they gave him a questioning look. Xai held out both hands. The cat accepted him once again, and Xai leaned to the other side…allowing the soft-furred cat to rest on his great belly.

He had given Yoon a name, and that name was something he would hold onto. He had no other choice. He'd lost whatever name he'd been given…and inventing himself was something he badly needed to do. He had no idea of what he'd been before his memories had been lost…

But his heart would not rest until he'd found a purpose. This was just the first step.

The cat purred steadily and Xai's mind fell into slumber once again.


End file.
